1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to computer networks, and more specifically to a secure communication network that enables multi-point to multi-point communication between computing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networks and the exchange of data between networked computing devices are well known in the art. Examples of common communication protocols include User Datagram Protocol (UDP), Internet Protocol (IP), Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), and File Transfer Protocol (FTP) to name a few. Many private computer networks, such as a local area network (LAN), provide access to the Internet or other public networks to enable communication outside of the private computer network. Further, many businesses establish a virtual private network (VPN) so that off-site employees can securely access their company's private network as if directly connected to that network. While this extended connectivity is useful and desirable, it raises issues of data security and access to private computer networks by unauthorized users.
To address these security concerns, private computer networks that provide access to the Internet may employ numerous security measures. These measures may include the use of authentication credentials (e.g., account names and passwords), the use of a firewall designed to prevent unauthorized access to a computer network, and the use of cryptographic protocols that provide communication security over the Internet. While all of these measures either alone or in combination address security concerns, they are not without drawbacks.
For example, many of these security measures require configuration of the computing devices on the private computer network and/or configuration of the network's firewall. While this configuration is routine for IT professionals, it is complicated or impossible for many users that do not have knowledge of network architecture. As a result, users must hire expert assistance to configure their private computer network or forego security entirely. Furthermore, the implementation and management of communication capabilities on the private computer network typically requires the use of one or several dedicated network devices, which can be relatively large and expensive to operate and maintain.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a secure communication network that enables remote access to computing devices located behind a network firewall within a private computer network.